


Flesh Seven Ways.

by quigonejinn



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes walk into a brothel.  Seven variations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Seven Ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend that Super Soldier Serum and/or being shot up with your best friend's Super Soldier Serum enhanced blood confers total immunity to STI's.

I. 

Steve walks up to the door, but doesn't go inside. He finds a cafe around the corner, reads the newspapers, sketches the old lady selling vegetables, soldiers passing on their way to things, the fountain in the sunlight. Maybe thinks about Peggy? Maybe he doesn't. 

Meets Bucky afterwards, and they go to dinner. 

II. 

Steve goes inside, but doesn't get a girl. He sits at the bar and chats with the bartender. Someone finds him a pack of cards, and he sits down at a table with a few of the girls who haven't found any customers yet. It's a weekday afternoon, actually; light pours in through the shutters on the windows, and Steve plays what he is told, in a mix of French and English, with the dark-haired girl mostly speaking French but breaking out in the occasional bit of cursing in Dutch -- the game reminds him of gin rummy. One of the girls sits next to him on the couch and leans over his shoulder to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with his cards; the bottle redhead calls for coffee and biscuits. 

III. 

Steve goes inside, and Bucky knows the woman who runs the place and puts down a pile of cold, hard American cash. "My friend fucks on me tonight," Bucky says, a little triumphantly, but Steve doesn't point out that it's the afternoon. He ends up with a pretty blonde girl in a room in the back. The bed is narrow, and the shot she gives him, on the house, on finding that he's a virgin doesn't really help -- Steve feels his ears buzz a little, and then nothing, but doesn't think much more about it because the rest of it is pretty far from underwhelming. 

"Well?" Bucky says, hat on his knee and one arm stretched out along the back of the couch. "Took you long enough." 

"I'll pay for dinner," Steve says, knows he's smiling ear to ear, but can't quite help it. 

 

IV. 

Steve goes inside, and Bucky knows the woman who runs the place and puts down a pile of cold, hard American cash. "My friend fucks on me tonight," Bucky says, triumphantly, but Steve doesn't point out that it's the afternoon. He ends up with a pretty redhead on the second floor, and they're kissing against the door, against the wall, on the bed. She takes her shirt off and puts Steve's hands on her bare breasts, tells him to put his mouth to her nipples, but it really isn't going anywhere, and she pulls back and gives him a hard-eyed look. 

"Come on," she says with a heavy accent, and she slides her feet into shoes and takes him by the hand. They climb out the window and go out onto the fire escape. Steve points out that she isn't actually wearing any top and they're outdoors; she sighs and says that nobody looks up anyways. Besides, what kind of street does he think this is? And then kisses him, hard, against the brick wall. She loosens his tie, undoes the first two or three buttons, and lifts out his dog tags and puts them around her neck. They hang down between her breasts. 

"What are you -- "

She gets down on her knees and blows him on the fire escape. Steve's head is pressed against the brick wall. There's bright blue sky, the tops of buildings, the dog tags jingling, a mouth wet and hot and alternately hard and soft against his dick; she gives him orders to move his knees apart, to close his eyes. Steve grips her hair without realizing that he does it and comes so hard that he is breathless. 

V. 

Steve goes inside, and Bucky says he knows the woman who runs the place, but it's her sister sitting at the front. She doesn't know him, but takes the cold, hard American cash. "The blonde," he says, and when she looks blank, they engage in a some spirited back and forth in soldier French and whorehouse English. Steve leans against the counter and looks up at the light fixtures, studies the wallpaper behind the bar. The bartender pours Steve a small glass of something clear and flammable out of sympathy, and Steve drinks it to be polite. 

At one junction, Bucky points at Steve's head. "Like him," he says, slowly, clearly. "Elisa." 

Steve looks over a little startled, and Bucky shrugs. "I've had her before. She'll take good care of us." 

Eventually, Bucky gets his point across, and Elisa comes out wearing nothing but a thin blouse that comes to her hips. It's tied under her breasts with a blue ribbon, and on the stairs, Bucky slips her something extra. Still, Steve goes first: he kisses her, with a little hesitance. She tastes like the same clear and flammable liquid he had been drinking at the bar, and she helps him out of his jacket, then his pants and underwear and pulls him down on top of her in the bed. It's a room in the older part of the house, with cracks in the plaster, and a small window high-up in the wall, and it's quickly over. Steve rolls off, feeling a little stunned, and then Bucky comes out from behind the wicker partition, already pulling his shirt off over his head because he doesn't want to undo each button. The girl reaches over to the bedside stand and gets a piece of cloth and wipes her face. 

"Move over, loverboy," Bucky says and finishes stripping his pants off. He jumps into the bed, which only just fit two, and isn't nearly large enough for three, but Bucky climbs on top of the girl before Steve can get out of the bed. She puts her arms around him, and he whispers in her ear. She looks over at Steve, eyebrows a little raised. Bucky's right forearm lies directly against Steve's left thigh. 

"Do you want me to go -- to wait in the hallway?" Steve says. 

Bucky stops kissing the girl and looks Steve in the eye. 

"You do what you want," he says, smiling slow, lazy, and slides into the girl. 

VI. 

The girl has brown hair with red in it, shoulder-length, pulled back with a clip, and she leans on her elbows, body across the bed with her legs hanging off. Bucky looks over at her, then looks over at Steve; he hands Steve his hat, loosens his collar, and kneels down and puts his her face between her legs. The girl watches him; Steve watches him, and after a while, when the wet noises are loud enough that Steve can't pretend not to hear them, Bucky brings his right hand up between the girl's legs; his second finger slides an inch or two into her, and he slides his thumb against the front. She tilts her head back, says something breathy in an accent that, to Steve's American ears at least, sounds a lot like Peggy's. 

Neither Bucky nor Steve have missed the connection. 

Bucky bends his head back down and reapplies his tongue. 

VII. 

It's a wet night, rainy and cold, and one window is barred and closed. The air feels stuffy, possibly because of the fireplace; the room has a few pieces of old wood furniture in it and a narrow bed for two. Steve sits on the bed, actually; he hear the rain on the roof, hear people coming and going on the stairs, and the girl looks enough like Bucky to be his sister. There is something in the shape of the of cheekbones, the structure of the face. Maybe even the same way of standing? Definitely the brown hair and a red mouth. The mouth is colored by the wine, apparently; Bucky bought it downstairs and brought up with them, and now, Bucky sits in the chair. 

He has a swig himself, hands to the girl sitting on his knee, who takes another swig. She is naked; Bucky is wearing his undershirt and nothing else. After a few rounds of this, she bends her mouth down to his crotch and takes his dick in her mouth. 

When she takes her mouth away, her lips are no longer quite so red, but her lips are wet, and Bucky picks the bottle of wine up and comes over and sits down next to Steve on the bed.

"Do you want any?" 

Steve shakes his head, so Bucky takes a drink, but does not offer it to the girl. Instead, he puts it down on the floor by the bed, and she comes over on her hands and knees and is down on the floor in front of Steve. She unties the laces on his boots and pulls them off, and while she works the belt buckle, Bucky kisses Steve. She kisses the inside of Steve's knee and trails her tongue up the inside of his thigh, and Bucky undoes the buttons on Steve's shirt, starting up at the throat and going all the way down. The girl runs her tongue across the tip of Steve's cock, and he arches up off the bed, so Bucky puts his forearm across Steve's stomach and holds him flat on the bed. He dips his mouth to Steve's neck. 

"Do you want some now?" Bucky says, lips wet against Steve's ear, and Steve doesn't know what he answers, because the girl takes his dick into her mouth at that moment. It proceeds with the three of them positioned that way, Steve naked from collarbone to ankle, legs hanging off the side of the bed and Bucky half sitting, half lying on the bed, mouth pressed against Steve's neck. Steve can hear every breath Bucky takes, every desperate noise coming from his own throat, every noise from the girl as she blows him. The floor creaks under her knees, and Steve's hand tightens around the covers on the bed. 

Steve comes, hard; out of the corner of his eye, he sees leaning down to kiss the girl. When Bucky straightens up, Steve hesitates for a moment, then leans up, kisses Bucky, and tastes his own come in Bucky's mouth. 

Two weeks later, Steve and Bucky and the Howling Commandos go into the mountains, looking for Zola.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome sex from [destronomics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destronomics), and you can bet that the concept was hashed out while hysterically gchat spamming her, too. Title from [gabby_silang](http://gabby_silang.livejournal.com/). And [amonirtate](http://amonitrate.livejournal.com/) being all like, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME READING IT WITHOUT THINKING OF ANTHONY BOURDAIN EATING CHICKEN WINGS," and [atrata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata) is like YOUR ORIGINAL TITLE IS FINE, BUT GABBY'S IS BETTER. 
> 
> In short, the Hivemind cometh.


End file.
